Guilty Pleasure
by NoRegretsJustWrite
Summary: So I'm Gabe Saporta's long lost sister, Alex Saporta. And I'll be living with him for the summer and then attending LA High in the fall. And I'll do something I've never done...become a guilty pleasure for Nate Grey. The biggest mistake of my life.
1. IntroChapter 1

Guilty Pleasure

"My name? Alex Saporta. I'm your little sister." I said looking up at my shocked older brother, Gabe Saporta, lead singer of Cobra Starship, one of my favorite bands of all time(next to Paramore, of course.). "What? No you don't understand, I don't have a younger sister, I'm an only child!" he said pacing backstage at the end of a concert. "That's not what my mom said right before she left. She told me that she was keeping a secret for ages and finally told me that I had an older brother who lived with my never before seen father and then became super famous with the all time awesome band Cobra Starship." I said with my hands on my hips. "Ok, that's it!" he said and grabbed my arm and dragged me to, what I was guessing, the bands tour bus. He pushed me inside and slammed the door. I sat down on the couch and looked up as he paced. He kept repeating the same words over and over again. "I'm an only child! I'm an only child…." He said clutching his head so he can get it through his skull. "Why won't you just admit that I'm your sister? I mean I know we don't look the same, but come on! We act almost exactly the same!" I yelled standing up to stop him from pacing. He stood in front of me looking way more taller than I expected him to be. "How old are you, exactly? Eighteen, nineteen…." I said trailing off. He looked down at me and, since this whole mess started, actually smiled at me. "Let's just say I'm an adult and you don't need to know, k?" he said sitting me back down. I just stood back up and walked over to the refrigerator. He rolled his eyes. 'Great he's already starting to get annoyed by me.' I thought smirking. "Is there anything else in here besides beer? I'm starving!" I asked rubbing my stomach as it grumbled. "We were about to leave to go to dinner since it was our last concert for our album, but then this happened so I don't know!" he said kind of annoyed. "So then we wait until the others get back?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice. "Yea, I guess." He said sitting down on the couch. I sat down next to him and just starred at him. He caught my gaze and asked "What?" "Don't you wanna ask me any questions about my self? Or anything about you for that matter?" she asked. "How about…" he began to say but there was a knocking at the door. "Yo, Gabe! You comin' out any time soon?"

I don't own any members of Cobra Starship or Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meet the Band/Fam

"Yo, Gabe! You comin' out any time soon?" someone yelled from outside.

He walked to open the door and in came Ryland, Alex (Suarez), Nate (Novarro), and Victoria. They still had on their clothes from the concert.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Alex Saporta." He said dragging and pushing me in front of him so I could get a good look at everyone.

I couldn't even concentrate that much. Everyone was looking at me with a 'wtf?!?' look.

"Dude, you said you were an only child." Victoria said folding her arms and looking at Gabe behind me.

"You lied to us!" Ryland said with a shocked look on his face.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't know! My 'rents didn't lend me on the whole 'Surprise! You've got baby sis!'" he said stepping in front of me to talk with everyone else. I decided to step back and raid their food.

"Wow. So your mom decided to leave her here with us while we're on vacation? Great. And we were gonna do something this time!" Alex said with a pout on his face. I rolled my eyes. I mean, hello? Still in the bus!

"Guys," Gabe said and Victoria glared at him. "And Victoria," he said and she smiled back at him. "My sister is still in the room. I mean bus. Whatever!!" he said turning around to see me practically pulling out all the food in the cabinets, refrigerators, and the freezers.

"Gosh, you guys totally don't know how to eat! Where's the meat in here? Oh, wait! My bro's a vegetarian. Shit." I said pulling out some weird veggies.

"Dude, I'm starting to like your sister." Nate N. said. I smiled back at him with a pack of bananas in my mouth.

"Oh yeah. She's the best." Gabe said sarcastically.

**A.N.: So I'm srry I haven't posted I've been busy wit crap and skool and etc. I'll try to post quicker and maybe longer chapters. R & R, pweese!! Don't own anything besides the story.**


	3. Last Chapter

A/N: I hate to say it, but this is going 2 be the last time I post for this story. if anyone would like to take over this story, go ahead, but I think I'll be ending it wit this chapter. So, here it goes. Oh! And act like that when Alex sings it, she had the same enthusiasm as Gabe would and she kinda sings it the same way he would.

Final Chapter:

And I Came Here To Make You Dance Tonight, I Don't Care If I'm A Guilty Pleasure For You

Ok, so over the past months, I moved in with Gabe, and the rest of the band lived close by. Since he was my legal guardian now, he decided to send me to school. Of course, I was all 'why do I have to go to school when I'm gonna end up like my brother and be in a band?' He wasn't having that. He sent me to LA High in the Fall that year. I met some awesome people, like Hayley, Demi, Miley, Emily, a bunch. And I met _him. _Nate Grey, high school heartthrob, and player. I met him at a party Miley was having. He would flirt with me at school, but I would always ignore him. I didn't want a player, even if I had a crush on him. The night of the party, I had met him on the dance floor and I, unfortunately had one too many drinks. The bastard had gone ahead and slept with me when he already had a girlfriend. He said he cared about me more than her, and I believed him. I mean, who wouldn't believe him? The next day, I saw him and Brittany(they girlfriend) making out in the hallway. I ran out faster than I had ever ran. He must've known because he had ran after me. He told me the same thing as before. She didn't matter to him, I mattered to him. And I believed him again. I knew it was just an act…but I was wrong. At least, for the moment. Me and Nate continued to have a secret fling for the whole school year. My friends told me that he was bad news, but I told them that they were just jealous. We stopped being friends for about 2 months until they had saw me in a time of despair and saved my ass. I had become sorta popular at school and people considered me the party one since Gabe was my brother. I guess it just ran in the family. Since I was the party one, the whole school wanted me throw the annual end of the year party. I asked Gabe and he was soo hyped up about it, he was gonna let the band play. I spread the news and everyone was totally hyped up. I couldn't believe that everything I ever wanted, was right there. Then it all came crashing down.

"So, you're gonna break up with her tonight?" I asked my secret boyfriend of the year Nate and he nodded his head for the fifth time that day. He told me he was gonna break up with Brittany, tonight at the party. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking from under the bleachers to get home. It was our secret hiding spot. I began to walk home, wondering what life would be like with Nate officially in it. I had made it home, greeting Gabe and running up to my room. The place was already decorated with party stuff and the stage was set. All I had to do was wait for the people to come. Night time soon hit and the place was packed. I had been looking for Nate all night, but he was nowhere in sight. I had asked Demi and Emily and they had looks of guilt on their face.

"He went upstairs with Brittany." Emily said and I stared at both of them before running upstairs. There were only two bedrooms, so I checked mines first. I was about to knock when I thought 'Wait, this is my room!' I opened the door and gasped at what I saw. Nate was on top of Brittany, making out with her. I saw him pull away and turn to me shocked. Before he could say anything, I slammed the door and was about to run down stairs when I felt an arm grab mine.

"Alex, listen, it's not what you think-" he said and I laughed.

"Oh really? Then what do you wanna call it, Nate? I've been your little play toy since forever and you just think that if you manipulate me, you can get me to do whatever. Well, it's not gonna work that way. I'm not some floozy that will be your guilty pleasure whenever you need it! And I'm pissed off at myself that I even let it last this long." I rambled and I'm surprised no one noticed. He looked kind of shocked and I could barely hear him say "Alex, don't do this." I shook my head and said "No, Nate. I'm done with you." I began walking away and I felt his grip on my arm get tighter so I slapped him. _Hard._ He was shocked and I had quickly ran back downstairs. I found Miley and Hayley talking and they saw the expression on my face and quickly pulled me in to a hug.

"He was a man whore anyway, Alex." Miley said and I laughed. I heard Gabe on the mic yell "Here's a song to my sister. Some giant bastard totally played her and I think she should express it, with a song." I laughed at my brother and I heard Victoria start the song on her key-tar. I smiled and heard the crowd start singing along with Gabe. _"And I came here to make you dance tonight, I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you…." _ I thought about the lyrics and something inside me built up. I sang along with the crowd and quickly ran up before the chorus.

"_I came here to make you dance tonight_

_I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you_

_Shut up, cause we, won't stop_

_And we're getting down till the sun's comin' up," _ I sang with my brother. It felt amazing to know that my friends and family had my back on everything I did, mistake or achievement. I sang the next verse with him dancing around with the band.

"_You're never gonna win them all_

_So fuck 'em if they can't take a joke" _ We both laughed for one part and then said _"I'm just playin'" _ and broke back into the chorus again.

"_And maybe someday I'll believe(maybe someday I'll believe)_

_That we are all apart of some bigger plan_

_Tonight I just don't give a damn(so shut your mouth it's time to dance)_

_If the world is ending, I'm throwing the party!" _ We both sang loudly and the crowd sang with us for the first part in the chorus. We finished the song as I hugged my brother before stage diving into the crowd. That night was the worst and best of my life. And I won't ever forget it.


End file.
